gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RGT-502 Guntank Destroyer
The RGT-501 ''Guntank Destroyer'' is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Gundam Alpha. It is the second of the Guntank line, as well as the successor of the [[RGT-501 Guntank Defender|RGT-501 Guntank Defender]]. Appearance Despite its name, the Guntank Destroyer ''looks more like a futuristic combination of the ''Tragos from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and the Guntank II from Mobile Suit Variations. This is mainly due to the original's treads being replaced by a hoverbed. Notably, the Destroyer mounts a pair of beam cannons on its arms instead of the Guntank II's original projectile launchers. Colors are Federation standard grey with navy blue highlights. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the initial success of the Guntank Defender, the Earth Federation would produce a follow up improved design, the RGT-502 Guntank Destroyer. Much like its predecessor, the Destroyer was designed mainly for artillery and medium-to-long range support for conventional armored forces, but given enhancements so that it could perform its role better. Its armor and firepower were increased substantially, although the added weight made the Destroyer slower than its predecessor design. Its primary armament was four beam cannons, with two mounted in an enlarged "head turret", thus overcoming the problem of the limited firing arcs of the original Defender's fixed-mounted cannons, and two more mounted on the arms. While it retained the original's missile launchers, a pair of standard singular beam vulcans were added to the torso as short range weapons as well. By this time other star nations began fielding their own mobile suit designs based on the Defender; as a result, the Destroyer proved to be an overwhelming force against them, thus keeping power to the Earth Federation. Armaments *'M323 Beam Cannon' :The Destroyer mounts four beam cannons, with two over its shoulders and two on its arms. Compared to the preceding Defender's weapons, these cannons possessed even greater range as well as flexibility given that they were mounted on moveable mounts. They were were primarily used for long range artillery and sniping, possessing a reach that exceeds visual range. *'M240 Beam Vulcan' :Standard weapons for Federation mobile suits. Vulcans are miniature rapid-fire beam guns stored on the sides of the Guntank's torso. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Destroyer's weapons, they are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles or hit other fast moving targets. They are also useful as anti-spacecraft and anti-personnel weapons. The vulcans however have a difficult time piercing heavier armor (though they are capable of destroying mobile suits when fired at close range) and thus are not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. Still, the vulcans are useful in preserving energy for the Destroyer's more powerful weapons. *'MR90 Missile Launcher' :The Destroyer mounts a set of missile launchers on its back, directly behind the beam cannons. Meant to provide the Destroyer long-range bombardment capability, these missiles have far greater range than those mounted on dedicated ground vehicles, allowing the Guntank to rain projectiles down on targets usually beyond attack range. That being said, they still carry a limited amount of ammunition, thereby necessitating Destroyer pilots to use them sparingly. System Features *'Hoverbed System' :The Destroyer mounts an anti-gravity hoverbed system like most ground vehicles of its day, and so can easily transverse terrain far more efficiently than ancient wheeled or treaded vehicles. In fact, thanks to the onboard Apollo Reactor, the Destroyer's hoverbed was actually more powerful than most conventional units, granting it superior speed and mobility as well. That being said, the Destroyer is nowhere near as mobile as units equipped with Apollo Thrusters. History The Guntank Destroyer was developed by the Earth Federation in the wake of other star nations developing their own mobile suits after the preceding Defender. Having learned from the Defender, the Destroyer further emphasized the Federation's philosophy of mobile weapons essentially being mobile gunnery platforms, such that the Destroyer was, for a time, the most heavily armed ground weapon ever developed. That being said, Guntank Destroyer would be built in more limited numbers than the Defender, with it being claimed that one Destroyer was produced for every three Defenders. And then, through the advent of the Guntank Colossus, mobile suit design philosophy would be revamped entirely, resulting in the multi-environment, fully humanoid designs that MS would become renowned for. From this, as well as the later production of the far more effective Guncannon line, the Destroyer, like its Defender brethren, would be withdrawn from frontline service altogether. That being said, Earth would continue to utilize the Guntank line in active service, namely as defense platforms for their bases and installations throughout the galaxy.